wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Game Night
Charatcher list * SkyWings * Ferret (F, half MudWing) * Sparrow (F, half MudWing) * Fig (M, half MudWing) * Storm (M) * Spiral (M) * Twister (F) * Copper (F) * MaryGary (Mary-Gary-sue, F &M, all tribes) * SandWings * Coyote (F) * Jackal (M) * MaryGary (Mary-Gary-sue, F & M, all tribes) * SeaWings * Seaweed (M) * Blue (F) * Abyss (F) * Deep Sea (M, sometimes call DS) * Bluebell (F, half RainWing) * Fern (M, half SeaWing) * Fin (M, half SeaWing) * MaryGary (F & M, Mary-Gary-sue, all tribes) * MudWings * Ferret (F, half SkyWing) * Sparrow (F, half SkyWing) * Fig (M, half SkyWing) * Chocolate (F) * MaryGary (Mary-Gary-sue, F &M, all tribes) * RainWings * Bluebell(F, half SeaWing) * Glow (F) * Nettle (F) * Fern (M, half SeaWing) * Fin (M, half SeaWing) * MaryGary (F & M, Mary-Gary-sue, all tribes) * NightWings * Dimensionjumper (F, sometimes called DJ or Dimension) * MaryGary (F & M, Mary-Gary-sue, all tribes) * IceWings * MaryGary (F & M, Mary-Gary-sue, all tribes) * Snow (F) * Avalanche (M) The hybrid and host, Ferret Ferret looked around, making sure everyone was there before walking onto the stage. “Hello! Welcome to game night, friends! Now, not all of us are friends, I just invited our creators creations! So, who would like to draw?” Ferret ignored the comments, she took one of the black hats and closed her eyes, selecting a card. “MaryGary!” She said once she opened her eyes, and inside was relieved to already be done with MaryGary. “Ooh! That’s MEEEE!” MaryGary said. MaryGary ran up, closed her eyes, and selected a card from the hat labeled in silver words GAMES. MaryGary removed her/his talon. “OOOOH! Ship Truth or Dare!” MaryGary cried happily. “Oh turtles.” Ferret sighed. She put The hat down. “MaryGary? Ship Truth or Ship Dare? Also, Ship truth or dare is truth or dare but it has to be about shipping.” Ferret said. “TRUTH! TRUTH TRUTH truthhhhhhhhhhhhh.” MaryGary said. She/he started drooling, but then the drool magically dissapeared. “Okay. Who here do you ship? But it has to be GAY.” Ferret said. “Storal. Storallllllllll. STORAL.” MaryGary said. Storm and Spiral blushed, but MaryGary magically made them make out. “MaryGary.” Ferret said impatiently. “OHHHH of course!” MaryGary made them stop making out, but they inched closer to eachother. Ferret chose a name. “Ferret.” She said. “UHHHH. Fig. Truth or Dare?” Ferret asked her sibling. “Dare. I dare you to go kiss Fern.” Fig said. “I never should’ve trusted you.” Ferret said, but walked over the Fern and kissed him on the cheek quick. “NO, on the lips.” Fig said and giggled. Ferret sighed and kissed him quickly on the lips, much to Fern’s surprise, and went to the stage. “Okay. Fin.” Ferret said. Fin made a click sound. “Dare...?” He asked. “KISS FERN.” Ferret said. Fin wrinkled his snout. “But we’re—” “NO KISS.” Ferret said. “Can I do a female instead at least?” Fin asked. “Fine. Seaweed.” Ferret said. “Seaweeds male...” “DO IT.” Fin sighed and walked over to Seaweed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance)